Struggle
by narut0
Summary: A young teenager has to go through the struggles of an abusive father and uncaring mother. AU Warnings: child abuse, self-harm, bullying
1. Introduction

_**A/N: I'm writing this story because I'm stressed out. I'm failing Life Science. There's only been 3 assignments so far, and I'm missing 2 because I was absent, and one I got a 0 on. He won't take late assignments so I can't turn them in late. Progress Reports come out next week and my mom is gonna kill me!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

I walked up to Konoha Middle School. I'm starting 8th grade this year, and still have no friends. All the kids bully me because they think I'm emo. Well, I am emo. But I have a right to be!

I'll tell you a little of my background:

My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I'm 13 years old. I'm starting 8th grade at Konoha Middle School, and, as I've said before, have no friends. I'm emo because I have an abusive father, and a mother who doesn't give a crap about me. All they care about is my little brother, Sasuke. I cut myself to bleed away the pain of having your own parents hate you.

My best friend is my cousin, Shisui Uchiha. He is 16 years old, and goes to Konoha High School. I don't get to see him alot, because he gets grounded because of his terrible grades.

My little brother, Sasuke, gets treated like a prince, but I have nothing against him. Even though he gets all the love and affection from our parents, I still love him. Even though he's not the one who gets beaten senseless by our drunken father for no good reason while our mother stands there watching, I still love him. He loves me, too. He sometimes will sneak food for me.

So this is a little of my background. And I will tell you my story from here on out.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't like the ending. *sigh* Wish me luck for Science...**_** :(**


	2. Back-to-school Beating

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2. My mom e-mailed my Life Science teacher! Waiting to hear back...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

**BEFORE SCHOOL**

I woke up to the sound of Sasuke's alarm. I don't have my own, so I secretly use his.

I got dressed in Shisui's hand-me-downs. He's kinda goth, so everything is black. I put on a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and black jeans. Then I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I peeked in the kitchen to see what Sasuke was having for breakfast. Bacon and blueberry pancakes. After that, I turned to leave, but I bumped into something hard. A chest. I looked up to see the face of my father staring down at me in disgust. He then proceeded to pull me by my hair, and slam me into a wall.

"Where do you think you're headed off to?" He spat in my face.

"School." I replied, unemotionally.

"Not without your back-to-school beating."

Oh man, I thought I could get away without it this year.

Father threw me on the ground and kicked me in my ribs. Hard. I spat out blood, and gasped. I didn't have time for a recovering break before he picked me up by my hair, and threw me into the back of the couch. That knocked the wind out of me.

Apparently, the noise of my back hitting the couch caught the attention of Sasuke, because he came running out, screaming at my father to stop.

"FATHER! FATHER _STOP!_"

My father then got a generous look in his eyes as he looked at Sasuke, and walked over to hug him.

"OK Sasuke. But I don't understand why you care for that disgusting little rat."

I then picked myself up, and grabbed my stuff. I glanced at my mother who was trying to tell Sasuke to get ready to go to school. She looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes. It hurt my heart when I saw that look, but my face didn't show it.

I walked out the door, and prepared myself for the horrors of 8th grade.

* * *

_**A/N: I just had to write a 2nd chapter. Hopefully I'll post a 3rd tomorrow. Off to**_** bed...**


	3. 8th Grade

_**A/N: Another chapter.I know how it feels to have something you really want updated to never get updated until you forgot the story line. So, as a result, I won't keep you waiting unless I just can't get to a chapter that day.**_

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

I stepped inside the doors of Konoha Middle School, and took a look around. I saw many of the same kids from last year, with the exception of the new 7th graders. I see a few teachers walking around, probably making sure the 8th grade doesn't mess with the 7th grade. I take a look at the paper I got from orientation that says where my locker is and the code. It read:

_Locker #134 _

_code: 1018_

After I read the code, I started towards my locker. Once I found it, I dialed the code, opened the door, and put my stuff inside. When I was finished, I turned around and saw a group of bullies headed towards me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Pretty boy survived the summer." The leader of the group, Pain, said.

"Looks like he got prettier,hmm!" a boy with blonde hair named Deidara said.

"Deidara you shouldn't talk about being pretty. I mean just look a t yourself. You're just as pretty as he is." A boy named Kakuzu said.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!_

Saved by the bell.

"Tch. Stupid bell." Pain said, and he lead his group away.

I let out a breath I was holding, and looked at my schedule. My 1st period is History. Room 14. I put my schedule away, and started walking to my 1st class.

* * *

My History teacher is Mr. Sarutobi. He's really old, and looks like this'll be his last year teaching. He was still going on with his back-to-school lecture, when a crumpled up piece of paper hit me in the side of my head. I picked it up and stared at it for a minute, before getting the courage to open it up.

_Surprised you didn't cut yourself to death over summer break emo boy._

I looked over to see one of Pain's goons, Kisame, grinning at me.

Yep, 8th grade was going to be rough.

* * *

_**A/N: UGH. I was really hoping people would follow this story. So far I only had 1 review. Hopefully more people will read this**_** story...**


	4. Blood

_**A/N: Thinking up a new chapter for a story is hard. All my other stories are 1 chapter. Oh btw, I wanna know if people actually rean the Author's Notes. So if you do, post "Read" in the reviews.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

**AFTER****SCHOOL**

When I walked through the door of his house, he was greeted by Sasuke.

"Hi Nii-san! How was your day at school!" He greeted cheerily.

"Alright," I lied, "how was yours?"

"Good! My new teacher Iruka-sensei is really nice!"

When Sasuke was done with his story about his day at school, our mother walked into the room carrying a laundry basket. She looked at me, with that same look of pure hatred he always sees. The same look that always gives me the same urge.

The urge to cut my wrists.

Once Sasuke ran up to his mother, asking if he could help fold the laundry, I snuck off to my room. I reched under my bed, and pulled out a scratched up knife. I put the tip to my wrists, and cut myself real slow. If I do it really slowly, I only have to do it once, because the pain lasts longer. After I was done making the wound, I sat there for a second, watching the blood dribble down my arm.

After I was done watching it, I pulled out my dresser drawer. In there is a first-aid kit. I opened it up, pulled out some medical wrap, and wrapped it around my wound. I studied it for a moment before starting on my homework.

* * *

As soon as I heard my father walk through the door, I knew I was in trouble. I could tell he was drunk, because I could hear his slurred words.

"Watya makin' fer dinner?" He asked my mother.

My mother's reply was muffled. But the next thing I heard was stomping up the stairs.

Uh Oh.

I panicked. I put the book I was reading down, and ran to my closet. I opened the door, and squeezed myself inside.

I made it in just in time because as soon as I closed my closet door, my bedroom door slammed open.

"Where are you ya worfless piece a shit?"

My breathing quickened in fear. My father was stomping around my bedroom, knocking stuff of my dresser. I held my breath as my closet door started opening.

He found me.

Father grabbed me roughly by the arm, dragging me out of the closet, banging my leg against the wall in the process. As soon as I was out of the closet, he threw me on my stomach, and stepped on my back. I groaned in pain. Then he flipped me over and punched me in my stomach repeatedly.

After a few punches, my bedroom door flew opened. Next thing I knew, Shisui was throwing my father of me, while Sasuke was screaming and crying. My mother ran in the room, and started yelling at Shisui.

Shisui ignored my mother, and walked over to me. He picked me up, and carried me out the house.

"Come on little cuz, I'm takin' you outta here."

* * *

_**A/N: Awww...Poor Itachi. I'm so mean to him. Please review! Don't forget to review "read" if you read the A/N above.**_


	5. Too Long

_**A/N: OK. So LeAwesomeOne IX said He/she didn't know where the story is headed. Well, I can't really say where it's heading without spoiling the whole story. It's already KINDA on it's way... but not really.**_

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

When I first woke up, I didn't know where I was. After I looked around the room a bit, I realized I was in Shisui's room, lying on his bed. Memories of what I could only assume was last night started going through my head. I cringed.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Shisui walked in.

"Oh, you're awake. How're ya feeling"

"My head hurts." I reply, honestly.

"Ya know I saw your arms... I thought you stopped cutting them."

I didn't reply. Shisui always despised me cutting my wrists. He kept stressing off it, so I told him I'd stop.

He sighed. "I'll go get you some water. Your lucky my mom wasn't home when I carried ya through the door."

Shisui's mom worked late, and his dad left them a long time ago. Because of this, he's usually home by himself. Since his mom is never home during the day time and he's always grounded, she rarely sees me. So, she doesn't suspect anything about the abuse.

"Here ya go." Shisui handed me a glass of water. I took a sip.

I noticed he was clenching his fists, and had a strained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This abuse has been going on for way too long. I should've reported it a long time ago, but I was too cowardly."

I didn't like where this was headed.

"What're you getting at?" I asked.

"I'm going to report this to the cops. And tell my mother."

"Shisui! You can't! If you do, they'll just hurt me even more!"

"That's why you'll be staying with me for now. Mom will let you, when I tell her about how they hurt you. We'll go get you're stuff tomorrow."

I couldn't help but feel relieved. Finally, no more hitting, and kicking, and screaming.

But I also felt nervous at the same time. What if the cops didn't believe Shisui? And more importantly, what would happen to me and Sasuke if my parents get arrested?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Itachi might get saved! Oh! Important update notice. I type these 1 day ahead of time, and post them the next day. I'm really busy on Thursdays, though, so there may not be a chapter on Friday...**_** :(**


	6. Untitled

_**A/N: OK. I lied. There is a chapter today. Oh yeah! Shisui's mom's an OC. But, she won't play a major part in the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

Itachi P.O.V

I could hear Shisui's mom yelling from the living room. Shisui was telling her about me, and how he told the cops.

Then she came running into Shisui's room.

"Oh Itachi baby! I'm so sorry! I had no clue! I wish you or Shisui would've told me earlier, I could have _done_ something about it! You can stay here as long as you need." She said, then gave me a big hug that squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"K, mom, I need to talk to Itachi." Shisui said seriously.

"Oh right, right, right. Just tell me if you need anything!"

After she closed the door, Shisui turned back to me. I didn't like the serious look on his face.

"I got your stuff. It's out in the living room. The police took me to your house, you're father wasn't too happy when they told him I reported them."

I just nodded my head. Shisui continued.

"I also got your homework. You're gonna have to stay home from school tomorrow,too, the police wanna ask you some questions."

I shot my head up. _Ask me some questions! _He couldn't be serious!

He must have known what I was thinking, because then he said,

"Itachi, do you _want_ them to get in trouble? It's not gonna happen if they don't ask you some questions. They can't go off of _just_ what I say. You're the victim here."

I thought about that for a minute.

"Alright. Is there anyone else they have to investigate?"

He knew exactly who I was getting at. He nodded.

"Sasuke."

I didn't say anything. What if my parents told him to lie? What if they threatened him and told him to lie?

I guess we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright. Please review. These last few chapters have been kinda boring. But I promise they'll get more exciting soon! Not saying next chapter though...**_


	7. Investigation

_**A/N: OK. I'm stressed out right now! I'm supposed to meet my friend at the library tomorrow for a school project, but he was absent today! So now I don't even know if he's gonna show! He could be sick or something. *sigh* He'll get his ass beat if he doesn't show that's for sure. (JK)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

I sighed, preparing myself for the questions to come.

"Ya ready, Itachi?" Shisui asked.

I nodded. He opened the door, and I saw 1 officer and a detective.

"Hello. We're here to investigate Itachi Uchiha. Are you Shisui Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Alright. May we come in?"

"Of course. He's on the couch."

I got butterflies in my stomach as they walked over. I'm glad they didn't have that pity on their faces, as I expected. They've probably already dealt with a few of these cases.

"Hello. Itachi?" The officer asked.

"Hi." I responded, shyly.

"I'm officer Anko Mitarashi. This here," she pointed to the detective,"is detective Hatake." He waved. "He's going to ask you some questions about when you were living with your parents."

I nodded. Then she stepped back and let Detective Hatake talk.

"Hi, Itachi. You probably don't want me to treat you like a little kid and sugar coat anything, do you?" He asked, with a smile on his face. (Atleast I guessed. I could only assume with that mask on the bottom half of his face.)

I'm liking this guy so far.

"Yes." I responded.

"OK. Shisui, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Officer Mitarashi will ask you a few questions."

Shisui nodded and left, with the officer right behind.

"Alright, let's get this over with. When, exactly, did the abuse start?" He asked.

"As long as I can remember."

"From what I can understand, your father Fugaku was the one who abused you." I nodded. "Did your mother at all?"

"No. She basically ignores me. But I don't need her to talk to tell she hates me, with the glances she gives me."

"Hmm. Is there anything threatening in her look?"

"No."

"How about your little brother Sasuke. Did they hurt him at all."

"No."

"Did they rape or molest you at all?"

"Father molested me, once, when I was about 9. Him and mother were arguing, and she refused to do anything sexual with him." I said it shyly. Answering that was kinda awkward.

"Anything else that might help our case against them?"

"They never fed me, or gave me anything to drink. My only meals are at school." I paused for a moment, thinking of anything else.

"Father comes home drunk alot. Smashes things in the house. Whenever he hits me, Sasuke comes running in the room, screaming and kicking at him to get off me. Mother pulls him away, but just stands there as he hits me." I said with a distant look on my face.

Detective Hatake nodded.

"Alright then. That wraps it up. I'll see you again, sometime." He got up,smiled, and left.

After that, Shisui came in.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Good, I guess."

He came over and hugged me. I returned the embrace, fighting back tears. He must of felt me trembling, because he rubbed my back and said soothing words.

"It will all be over soon. Come on, let's get you ready for school tomorrow." He whispered soothingly.

That only made my mood worse.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not too sure if it was necessary to type the WHOLE interview, but it got some more background in there. :) **_


	8. Tailing

_**A/N: Ugh. I hate rain! For some reason it gives me anxiety. It's supposed to rain ALL WEEKEND! XC**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

I wasn't listening to my Algebra teachers lecture. I was staring out the window, thinking about th court hearing that was going to happen next week. They were going to interview Sasuke today.

I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Luckily, this is my 6th period, and the bell was about to ring to go home.

_RRIINNGGG!_

Speak of the devil.

"Alright students, see you tomorrow." Mr. Namikaze, my teacher, said.

**AT HOME**

I sat on the couch watching TV, waiting for Shisui to get home. I was geting nervous. It was already 4:30, and he's usually home by 4:00. Just then, the door opened, and Shisui walked in looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's tailing me!" He practically yelled. Who was he talking about?

"Who?"

"Fugaku!"

I froze.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Oh no.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU LITTLE RATS!" My father yelled from outside.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY, YOU ABUSIVE ASSHOLE!"

Then father started banging his whole body against the door. 1,2,3 bumps and..

_CRRRRAAAACCKK! _The door split open.

This isn't good.

* * *

**_A/N: Yep. Cliff hanger LOL. Remember peeps, 1 chapter a day! No begging!_**

**_Ugh, typing on my iPod is terrible! The sceen keeps moving and shit. XC_**


	9. Does Anyone Care?

_**A/N: I went driving yesterday. Do you know how FUN that is?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_RECAP: CRRRAAACCCKKK! The door split open. This can't be good._

_Itachi P.O.V_

My father came busting through the door. He looked surprised for a split second, like he couldn't believe he _actually _busted through the door. But that surprise turned to anger, real quick. My heart jumped in to my throat as he turned to face me.

Shisui sat up off the ground where he had been knocked down. He looked confused, dazed. He probably hit his head.

"I'M! GOING! TO! KILL! YOU!" My father bellowed in rage. He charged at me. I jumped up off the couch and scrambled to get away. But I was too late. My father jumped, and tackled me to the ground. He punched me in the face.

I screamed.

My scream must have woke Shisui out of his daze, because he jumped up and ran towards my father. By then, blood was trailing down my nose, and I had a black eye.

"Get the fuck off him!" Shisui yelled at my father.

My father pulled something out. A gun, I realized. He pointed it at Shisui, while still holding me down with his knee.

"You stay out of this, kid. If you do, I won't hurt you. But, if you take 1 step closer..." My father grinned.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you shoot me!" Shisui yelled.

His smile got wider. "Fine then. I'll shoot this fuckin' shithole." He pointed the gun at me.

My breath caught in my throat. I don't wanna die!

But wait. If I die, I won't have to deal with all the yelling and screaming. And _hatred._ Oh so much _hatred._

Shisui got a terrified look on his face. but after a moment, his face calmed.

"Fine," he spoke, "I _won't_ take another step forward."

_No. _ He would really let my father beat me to a bloody pulp? He would really just sit there, watching, as my father took me away, back to that hell hole I used to call home? He really didn't care about me?

But then again, who would? I'm just an ugly little rat who cuts himself and cries himself to sleep every night.

Tears flowed down my face. Nobody really _did_ love me. Nobody cared about me. Nobody even _liked_ me.

Wait, what's that noise? It sounds like...

Somebody's yelling my name.

"Itachi!"

Who is that?

"Itachi!"

Who's yelling my name?

A big weight was taken off me. My father I realized.

Then I was picked up. People were shouting. Why are they shouting? My head hurts. I wish they would stop shouting.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooooohhh! It's getting exciting! **_


	10. Good News

_**A/N: Wow, chapter 10 already?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

I woke up with a headache. I don't know where I am. What happened?

Then the memories of yesterday came flashing through my mind.

I sat upright. Am I dead? No. If I was dead, I couldn't feel pain. And I could _definitely _feel pain if this headache was anything to off of. So, I survived last night. But how?

I looked around. After seeing the heart rate monitor, I realized I was in the hospital. Just then, the door opened, and a nurse walked in.

"Oh! You're awake. I'll go get the doctor." She said, and hurried off.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked in. Shisui right behind her.

"Hello. Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked.

"Yeah. All of it." I replied, my voice hoarse. She nodded. Then started to do a check up.

After she was finished, she said, "Alright. You're healing up nicely. You should be able to leave later today." I nodded.

"Can I stay with him for a while?" Shisui asked, as the doctor was walking out. She nodded and told him, "10 minutes." Then walked out. Shisui turned to me.

"What happened? I can't remember anything after father threatening me, and you saying you wouldn't take another step." I said.

"Forward." He replied with a sly grin."I never said I wouldn't take a step _backwards." _I was confused. I showed it by tilting my head to the side.

"I stepped back, grabbed the phone, and called the police. You're father got arrested." He said the last part happily.

_Arrested._ My father got arrested. I smiled. But wait.

"What about my mother?" I asked. Shisui's smile faltered,and he tilted his head.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Did she get arrested?"

Shisui sighed. "No. Technically, they can't arrest her because she never _physically _hurt you." He explained. I frowned. "But," he continued, "you're in my mother's custody now. I would put you in mine, but I'm not 18. Anyways, you're living with _me_ now, little cuz." He smiled. I smiled back.

Then I realized something. "What about Sasuke?" I asked.

"He still lives with your mom. But if your father bails out, he gets to live with us, too." He replied.

Finally, no more struggling.

* * *

**_A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There will be one more, but it's a short time_****_skip._**


	11. The End

_**A/N: Well, here it is. Final chapter. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_Itachi P.O.V_

**TIME SKIP: 1 YEAR LATER**

I woke up in a cold sweat. This is the 1st nightmare I've had in 3 months.

I got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, and poured myself a glass of water. Just then Shisui walked into the kitchen.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Nightmares." I mumbled.

He frowned and walked over to me. He hugged me and said, "You can sleep with me tonight. If ya want, of course." I nodded.

I still live with Shisui and his mom. His mother is very nice, but works late. She comes home in time to make us dinner, though. She got me a private tutor, so I don't go to public school anymore. She said the bullying wasn't healthy for me.

Sasuke comes to visit sometimes. Not often though, like once a month. I asked him if mother misses me, he said no. It hurt my feelings, but atleast he was honest.

Father never got out of jail. The case went all the way to trial, but there was no question he abused me. He got sent to prison, sentenced for 20 years. Shisui and I were angry that he didn't get sentenced longer.

I never knew life could actually be this great.

* * *

_**A/N: Anyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed is AWESOME! Thx again for reading my story. Sorry if it was terrible.**_


End file.
